Percy ♡
PERCY: "Demonic" God of Water Family ' Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, God of Water, and son of Namora Sally Jackson. Brother to Morgana Lunar Jackson and Jade Jackson. He had many more family members he didn't know about, but he now has a great bond with most of them. He has a family with Niko, daughter of Zeus and Aria, Queen of Vampires. He dated and finally married Niko on December 6th, 2018, and had children; twins, a boy named River and a girl named Sierra. They were born on February 16, 2019. '''Early Childhood ' Percy was a lonely boy back then. No friends; only siblings. Percy loved to train with Poseidon, and loved reading "Hansel and Gretel" even more with his mother every night. He did not like playing with his brother, Jade because he would always tease him. This was around the time Morgana was secretly jealous of the two, thinking her parents loved them more. She secretly hated Percy, though she acted like she didn't. Percy later met his first friend, Lina. Lina was a selfish person, and secretly liked Percy. Whenever another girl talked to Percy, Lina would always find a way to get him away from her. Percy didn't like Lina. When he told her that when Lina confessed, Lina and Percy officially broke away. Lina after that, later disappeared, thought to have committed suicide, never to be seen again. Percy spent the rest of his time accomplishing work in school, did well; still with no friends. He later heard that his mother died, and he was depressed for the rest of his early years. He then went to a camp that was supposed to be for people like him. He thought it wasn't true, but he went there anyway, just to see if it were true. There, he then met all of the people he now calls his family. 'Claire ' Percy was friends with many people, but he later got news that his Aunt and Uncle disappeared and left their child homeless, Percy later found that child, Claire, and took her in. Claire was like a little sister to him, with an argument here and there. '''Morgana Percy grew hatred for Lunar when she tried to kill all his friends somewhere in early 2018, but Lunar had more hatred for him than he did for her. Lunar always thought that Percy and Jade were the favorites, and because of this, tried killing all of Percy's friends. Lunar finally understood Percy wasn't the enemy and they made up. Now, Lunar is a good friend to Percy and is the aunt of Percy's kids: River and Sierra. Niko ''' Percy Jackson went to a camp for others like him, and met his closest friends there. Percy and Niko hated each other at the beginning, but after a day or so, Niko apologized and they became very good friends. They eventually started dating, and then finally married on December 6, 2018. '''River and Sierra Percy's and Niko's kids are the most important things to Percy. They have so much more to accomplish in the future. Relationships ''' Percy is married to Na'Kiesha McRay, and she prefers to be called Niko. They are parents to two small children: River and Sierra. Percy met a man named Hades, who was like a father to him. Hades taught him what he was and how to control it his newfound abilities. He later met his son, Kei. Kei was like a brother to Percy. Kei was there for Percy when he needed him the most. He then met a senior at Celix High named Ku. Ku turned out to be the son of Kei, and is now very close friends with Percy. Percy later became friends with Emma Michaelson. She was revealed to be a witch and also daughter of Satan, but that didn't stop them from getting along and becoming great friends. Percy Jackson is also friends with so many more people. ''ROBLOX username: HighEquableFireDude'''''